


Mending Bonds Once Again

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: Hobo Dark and Afro Wilford [7]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Arguing, F/M, Funny Surprise, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, It doesn't go past gross making out, Mild Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, The literally moment Dark falls in love y'all, We're getting closer to when they get together, poor dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Damien and Celine have a talk after Dark and Wilford's fight. They have a heart to heart before Damien comes back into the waking world as Dark. A few tears shed, one more fight, and then everything is better than they were before.
Series: Hobo Dark and Afro Wilford [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Damien woke up numb. He couldn’t even feel the ice sinking into his skin. He didn’t even care that he’s apparently fell asleep and now was in this icy hell. He glanced down at Wilford’s glasses. They were broken. The same static shining through each crack that actor had behind him during their last confrontation. The golden frames were now dull and froze to Damien’s fingertips. There was a lot more ice than usual. He wondered if this place was based off his mindset… 

“You’re back,” Damien slowly tore his eyes away from the glasses. Celine was standing a bit away. Her arms were crossed, but her expression was softened. “That was quicker than last time.”

“You can take over Dark,” he mumbled, barely audible to his frozen ears. “Wilford’s gone. We’re near the manor. You can kill Mark. I’m sorry I was too weak to do it.”

Celine dropped her arms and stared at Damien for a moment. Damien noticed that she wasn’t covered in ice like he was, and for a brief moment, he wondered why. How did this place work? Why did Celine understand this place and he didn’t? When did everything get so complicated? He was a beloved mayor of the town. The only thing he had to worry about was people finding out his stupid affections with men. He used to have a choice in life, but now, he was being dragged along and not getting a single word in before he was dragged away again. He didn’t want life after death. All he wanted was to die and stay dead.

Damien started as he felt arms wrap around his head. Celine was hugging him, cradling his head against her chest. Damien couldn’t remember the last time she has hugged him. He doesn’t think she’s ever hugged him like this. Damien unstuck his arms from his lap and wrapped his melting arms around his sister’s middle, pressing his face deeper into her chest.

“I called him a monster.”

“He called you one too.”

“I am a monster,” Damien stressed, tightening his grip ever so slightly before relaxing them again. “I didn’t tell him why Dark is here, and that Dark’s not me. I didn’t tell him about Mark.”

“You didn’t need to,” Celine urged. She started petting Damien’s hair. “This is not Wil’s fight.”

“He deserved to know,” Damien pushed his head away to send her a glare. “He was affected too. I thought including him would…”

Damien frowned as he trailed off. He had told Wilford the truth in hopes that they would battle Mark together, that Dark would be able to live with Wilford secret free and happy. But than Wilford got angry with him. Damien sighed and pressed his face back into his sister’s chest, tightening his arms around her.

“I can’t do this alone,” Damien admitted, feeling choked up. “I didn’t want this, Celine. I wanted to be a mayor. I wanted to be a politician that didn’t have to think about  _ killing someone.  _ I wanted my friends and my sister with me,  _ alive. _ I wanted… I thought if I was going to die, it was going to be on my  _ own  _ terms.”

“You know as well as I that that motto you always went by was bullshit,” Celine had amusement in her voice. Normally, that would anger Damien, but he was too tired to care. “Life never gave anyone a choice. You were just a control freak.”

“I liked knowing what was going on,” Damien snapped, but quickly deflated. “I don’t understand anything anymore.”

They were both silent after that. Celine continued to pet his head.

“I can take over again.”

“No, no,” Damien pulled away from the hug and looked up at her. “You’ve been running around for too long, I was just being dramatic.” He let out a fake sounding laugh that died too quickly. He cleared his throat as he continued. “I’ll keep going. Without Wilford.”

“Damien―”

“No, Celine,” he cut her off firmly. “You still need to rest. I can do this.”

Celine looked down at him, unsure. She searched him for hesitation or nerves, but didn’t seem to find any. She inhaled and brushed some hair out of his eyes, before letting it out in a sigh. 

“Alright,” she shrugged and moved away. “But if you ever feel like it’s too much, just go to sleep and tell me. Okay?”

“Of course,” Damien stood up and followed her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, other hand coming up to squeeze her bicep. “I’ll be back soon.”

“You better.” Celine quipped, smiling softly at her brother. 

Damien let out a huff of a laugh and pressed a kiss to her temple. He let go of her and headed back to the bed. Wilford’s glasses were resting on the bunched up duvet. Damien felt a bit of pain spread across his chest and he sighed. He picked them up gently, the frames freezing to his fingertips once again. He crawled into the bed with the glasses folded neatly in his hands.

“Goodnight, Damien.” Celine’s goodbye was the last thing he remembered before he fell asleep and woke up into the waking world.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark opened his eyes and immediately frowned. Loneliness crashed down on him like a wave. It’s been over a month since he last woke up without Wilford there with him. Dark looked down at his lap, at the glasses. He hasn’t woken to grey in awhile, Wilford being there just made everything so much more colorful. Everything Wilford touched filled with life. Now, everything was grey and dead.

It was no use crying over him. Dark had things to do. And once he’s done it… well, than he might finally be able to die and this living hell will end.

But it was never hell when Wilford was there.

Dark shook his head and tossed the glasses onto the nightstand, hands coming up to tug at his hair. He groaned and dragged it out until it became a scream of anger and agony. He needed to get over Wilford. He wasn’t coming back. He was gone and if Dark couldn’t get that through his _ thick skull _ then this is going to be ten times harder than he thought it would.

He dropped his arms back into his lap and glared at the small tv across from him, grinding his teeth together. Despite the rush of anger, he still couldn’t will himself to move. So, Dark just dropped his head back onto the headboard and shut his eyes, ignoring the sharp stabbing pain in his neck as he did so. He deserved whatever pain that a higher power cursed him to have.

Then the door opened. 

Dark looked over in confusion. Some man came stumbling through, pulling a small woman with him and neither of them pulling apart from the messy― and frankly disgusting― kiss they were in. The man even pushed her against the door to shut it, letting out noises that made Dark grimace. He opened his mouth to tell the couple they were in the wrong room but stopped.

The man looked familiar.

“Wilford?” Dark asked in pure disbelief. He pushed himself up to sit up further and catch his face. 

The couple stopped, waited a moment, before Wilford turned to look at Dark, lips still attached to the woman’s. He pulled away and smiled at Dark,  _ still  _ pressed up against the woman. 

“Hey Darky!”

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing here?” Dark snapped, finally getting up from the bed and walking towards him, stopping a few feet away and looking at them in obvious distaste. “And  _ who  _ the hell is  _ she?”  _

“Morgan!” Wilford said with just as much cheerfulness as of a moment ago. The woman corrected him. “Megan! Are you sure? I like Morgan better.”

He turned back to look at Megan. She rolled her eyes and brought Wilford back into a hungry kiss that he eagerly returned. Dark felt furious as they ignored him once again and continued making vulgar noises.

“Don’t you think we should  _ talk _ about what happened?” Dark hissed through gritted teeth, anger quickly growing as they now started undoing the buttons of Wilford’s shirt. It’s when Wilford’s hands started wandering under her shirt that Dark snapped.

He shoved them apart― with a surprising amount of strength that Dark didn’t know where it came from― and grabbed Megan’s arm tightly. He could barely hear her pained shout past the ringing in his ears as he opened the door and threw her out, blatantly ignoring the fact that he broke her arm. Dark slammed the door on her and whipped around to snarl at Wilford.

“Why did you throw Morgan out! I liked her!” Wilford pouted and Dark could see nothing but red.

“How dare you just bring a woman here after everything that happened!” he screamed. “I thought you left me for good, but you were just out picking an easy dame to bring home! Do you know how much that  _ hurts?  _ You left me without a word for who knows how long― my guess would be a couple days― and just come back like nothing happened!”

Wilford looked like a kicked puppy. His eyes were wide and confused, shrinking into himself with every word. 

“What are you talking about?” Wilford asked cautiously, already flinching away before Dark could answer.

“Me!” Dark shouted with a wide gesture towards himself, the ringing feeling more intense that Dark worried his head might pop. “Damien and Celine! Mark!  _ Everything!” _

“Oh, that…” Wilford muttered behind his mustache. He pressed his pointer fingers togethers. “Yes, well, I admit I said some pretty harsh things. I was just upset is all. You can understand, right? Just having this massive  _ bomb  _ dropped on me in the middle of nowhere, heh.”

Dark glared at him for a moment or two before deflating. “You’re right. I’ve said some things I deeply regret too. I’m sorry.”

“Water under the bridge, Darky,” Wilford easily brushed off his fears and wrapped his arm around Dark’s shoulders, not seeing him wince in pain. “No use in being angry when life is so short. Your’s could end in a  _ snap! _ And then what would you have to remember in your last moments? Your anger and fury? I rather remember the fun I had!”

Dark smiled despite himself. His life so far might’ve been filled with revenge and hate, but he thinks in his last moments, he’ll remember Wilford.

“There’s just one more thing I don’t understand,” Dark spoke up as Wilford moved away from him and into the connected bathroom. Wilford poked his head out and hummed, mouth foamy from the toothbrush jammed in there. “Why did you go and find a woman to be with? And why bring her back here.”

Wilford hesitated. He took out the toothbrush. “Well, I felt lonely. We got in a fight… I wanted to be with someone not angry with me. Sex is the only way people love you without knowing you.” He brushed his teeth again, turning back inside to spit and rinse his mouth. He walked back out and smiled. “Plus, it feels really good.”

Dark stared at him for a moment, feeling guilt weigh him down. Dark remembered, when Damien and Celine were alive, that William has never really been in a real relationship. He slept around because of his time in the military, and the only person he’s ever really been in love with was married, and they only had sex together once. He couldn’t really believe that that was the only way to feel loved could he? He remembers how Damien and Celine felt when in love. Wilford’s never had that real feeling.

“I’m sorry, Wil.” Dark couldn’t help but apologize for Celine’s past behaviours. Wilford shook his head and crashed down on the bed, gesturing Dark to follow.

“Now, why are you apologizing?” Wilford laughed and pulled Dark down with him, keeping him against his side despite Dark’s struggling protest. “There isn’t anything wrong with being polyamorous, despite what you might hear. It’s much more popular and accepted in this day and age than our time.”

Dark couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. “That is true. You were considered a man whore back then.”

Wilford boomed in laughter, shaking the entire bed. Dark laughed a little louder at his friend’s reaction. He shoved Wilford in an attempt to get him farther into the bed and give Dark a little room. The hotel bed was much bigger than the old motel bed they used to stay in so Dark didn’t have to be uncomfortably pressed into his side. 

Speaking of which… 

“We don’t need to leave,” Dark spoke up after the two had calmed down and they had both settled comfortably in their bed. Wilford looked at him in surprise and a bit of confusion. “Laguna Niguel. We don’t need to leave.”

“Really?”

“No,” Dark turned his head from staring up at the ceiling to over at Wilford. “I feel as if it would be better for you to stay in one spot. The more you move around, the more your chaos is spread.”

Wilford grinned and chuckled. “You do have a point, Darky,” he sat up and placed his hands crossed on his belly― his shirt buttons were still half open. “Are we going to fight Mark then?”

“I’m not sure,” Dark surprised himself with his own words. The two souls that lived inside him were obsessed with the thought of revenge. It’s what drove them. His next words were much slower. “Damien and Celine want to destroy Mark, they want him dead…”

“But what do you want?”

Dark stopped, looking up at Wilford as if he’s said something insane. Dark never thought about what he wanted. He figured he had no choice. He was a mixture of Damien and Celine, their personalities, their motives, everything. He never thought of himself as his own person, only as Damien and Celine together. At first, during their fight, neither did Wilford. Dark stared at Wilford for awhile, he wasn’t sure what to say. He swallowed, throat feeling very dry suddenly.

“I just want to stay with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD I LOVED THIS SO MUCH  
> PERFECT MIXTURE OF ANGST AND FUNNY LMAO  
> I'm so goddamn excited for the next story man they are getting closer and closer to the Darkstache endgame!!


End file.
